Dragon Breath and the Mudblood
by Hopeless Angel
Summary: Hermione has mixed feelings for Draco. Draco's not sure how he feels. What will happen and will they reveal their true feelings for each other?
1. Hermione? A Prefect? Really? Big surpris...

Chapter One: Hermione? Prefect? Really? Big surprise.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ah, the fresh smell of a new romantic/comedy story written by no one other than me. I love Hr/D stories myself! I hope you like mine and this is another attempt to be funny (ha!). Also, please go check out my story When Your Eyes Say It (it's a lily/james fic). Bye!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter (but I'm wishing that I do). If I did, I wouldn't be writing this story and wouldn't be on my butt sitting all day. I would be in a big mansion and have pay ANOTHER person to write this story.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mum! My Prefect letter is here!" shouted Hermione Granger. She quickly unfolded it and read:  
  
Dear Ms. Granger,  
  
We are glad to accept you as an official Hogwarts Prefect. I am sure that you will fulfill your duties and responsibilities with great care. We have enclosed your Prefect badge. Have a nice summer.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Professor M. McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
In the other envelope Hermione found her usual books list. She put her Prefect badge on her shirt and grinned. She had been hoping for so long to become a Prefect or maybe even Head Girl. Hermione had grown a lot over the summer. For one thing, she was taller and her bushy hair wasn't so. . .bushy anymore. She had mastered the art of using a straightener. Hermione looked at her calender. She would be going to the Burrow the next day. She had already packed all of her robes and school supplies. She sat down on her bed and looked out the window. Hedwig was flying to her windowsill. Hermione got up and opened her window. Hedwig perched herself. Hermione took the letter from Hedwig and read:  
  
Dear Mione,  
  
How's your summer? Mine has been OK. Unbelievably, the Dursleys have been much nicer to me. Maybe it's because I'm a practically full-grown wizard. Or, maybe it's because I've got a convicted 'murderer' as a Godfather. The Dursleys are going to Jamaica next week. They said they were going to leave me at Mrs. Figg. I think they forgot she went to vacation in Ireland (to get away from the Dursleys, of course). Hope to see you at the Burrow tomorrow.  
  
Harry  
  
Hermione quickly scribbled back a response and sent it with Hedwig (seeing she didn't have an owl). She wondered if Harry had been made a Prefect. Hermione got the Prefect envelope. She was so excited before that she had failed to see another piece of parchment inside. She looked at it and read:  
  
This is a list of other students who have been made Prefects.  
  
Hannah Abbott  
  
Seamus Finnigan  
  
April Jameson  
  
Ronald Weasley  
  
Susan Bones  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Kyla Krantz  
  
Bradley Moore  
  
Both of Hermione's best friends had been made Prefects. Hermione wasn't surprised that Harry had been made Prefect. But RON? Ron always asked to copy her homework, got loads of points taken from Gryffindor, had lots of fights with Malfoy, and swore a lot. Despite that, Hermione kind of liked him. No, wait, of course she didn't! They were best friends. They couldn't be a couple. . .they just couldn't be. 7:30 pm. Hermione quickly walked downstairs, a big grin on her face.  
  
"Mum! Didn't you hear me before?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry honey. I was making my world famous pot roast and grilled vegetables," said Mrs. Granger, "We also have some bouillabaisse, garlic bread, and tomato soup. And for dessert, a chocolate mousse with five layers of five different chocolates." Hermione's mouth watered but she couldn't help but wonder,  
  
"What's the special occasion?" Mrs. Granger looked over at her and smiled.  
  
"Well, you're leaving tomorrow and I won't see you until Christmas break." Hermione nodded and got some water. She sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
"Well, anyway. I'm a Prefect!" exclaimed Hermione. Her Mum gave her a big hug.  
  
"I'm so proud of you!" said Alyssa (Hermione's Mum). Hermine's Dad was away on business in Guam. He would be coming back on September 10th. After she ate the big dinner, Hermione went back up to her room. She laid down on her bed and started listening to the WWN (to find out what that is, read GoF). She opened up The Ministry of Magic: Secrets, Branches, and Ministers. She started reading page 503 but she soon got tired. She turned off the WWN and closed the book. Her Prefect letter and list were still on her bed. She placed it on her desk and climbed into her bed. What Hermione didn't know that there was another name on the list. The name read Draco Malfoy.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know. . .boring, right? Well, it was only the first chapter (yes, I know you were the terror would be over). It was only the whole Prefect 'introduction'. And if you were wise (or just really bored), you would read the other chapters (as soon as I get them posted, of course). Read and review (if you wish. . .HAHAHAHA . .Alright then.) 


	2. Off to The Burrow!

Chapter Two: Off to The Burrow!  
  
A/N: One chapter and two reviews. . .I'm very disappointed in all of you. I guess you must not like my story (starts crying). Oh well. . .guess I'm a failure! Lol, j/k. You may or may not like my story but I'm sure that new stories don't get too many reviews anyway. . .  
  
(Oh, btw, I'll try to update about once every week or two weeks)  
  
Disclaimer: Seeing that I have no friends, I must not own Harry Potter. Oh well.  
  
~*~  
  
It was a Sunday morning. A bright Sunday morning. A bright, sunny, Sunday morning. A bright, sunny, wonderful Sunday morning (Am I annoying you yet?). Hermione would be going to The Burrow in three hours. She quickly ate her breakfast and made sure she hadn't forgotten to pack anything. Hermione couldn't believe 5th year would be coming so soon. All of her years at Hogwarts had gone by so fast. It seemed just yesterday that she had been looking for Neville's toad, Trevor and met Harry and Ron. She had of course been excited to meet Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Hermione decided that she would straighten her hair again (it was getting bushier by the second). She looked into the mirror. Her face was clear with not a bump in sight. The straightener had heatened up quickly. She put a blob of Sleekeasy's Hair Potion through her hair and started straightening it. By the time she was done, her hair was silky soft and sleek. Hermione wasn't one to be vain so she just put a little balm on her lips (yeah. . .a whole paragraph dedicated to her hair. . .not vain alright). Hermione looked at her clock. She would be leaving in an hour and 15 minutes. She decided to sleep, seeing she had only slept nine hours the night before.  
  
~*~  
  
Her alarm clock beeped loudly. She woke up and turned it off. She yawned and looked at her clock. She would be leaving in 15 minutes. Hermione walked downstairs, dragging her suitcases. Crookshanks trailed behind her.  
  
"Do you have your money?" asked Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Yeah, Mum. It's enough for the Underground," Hermione said brightly. Hermione and Mrs. Granger both walked outside to the car. Mrs. Granger drove Hermione to the Underground. She gave her a hug and waved as Hermione went onto the train/subway. Hermione waved back and sat down. She opened up a book and got lost in it (literally. . .)  
  
~*~  
  
"Hermione?" said a voice, and oddly familiar voice. Hermione looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hey Ron!" said Hermione, putting her book away.  
  
"You. . .look. . .different," Ron said slowly.  
  
"Um, thanks?" Hermione said unsurely. Ron's twin brothers popped out of nowhere.  
  
"Yeah,you do look-" began George.  
  
"Different," Fred finished. Fred and George took her suitcases. This was going to be a long summer. . .  
  
~*~  
  
"Ah, hello Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said warmly.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said happily. Hermione remembered last year when Mrs. Weasley was very cold towards her because of a certain Rita Skeeter.  
  
"Harry should be here in about 30 minutes," said Mr. Weasley, "He's taking the Knight Bus."  
  
"Come on Hermione," Ron said gruffly. She helped her carry her bags up the stairs to his room. It was like it always was. Bright orange paint and Chudley Cannon posters covered the walls. Ron and Hermione sat down on his orange bed.  
  
"So. . .how was Bulgaria?" asked Ron. Hermione turned bright red.  
  
"It was fine," Hermione replied simply.  
  
"A-are you and Viktor still together?" he asked.  
  
"No, I broke up with him. Let's just say he wasn't what I thought he was," she replied, remembering vivid images of Viktor making out with another girl. She got mad everything she thought about it.  
  
"Why's that?" he asked. Why was Ron trying to pry into her personal life? Hermione looked out the window.  
  
"Isn't that Harry?" Hermione asked quickly. They both heard a door closing downstairs.  
  
"Yeah, I think it is," Ron said, obviously wanting to know why they broke up.  
  
"Ron! Hermione! Harry's here!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. Ron and Hermione quickly walked out of Ron's room and down the stairs.  
  
"Hey Harry!" said Hermione. Harry looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Hermione, you look-"  
  
"Different?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, yeah," he said. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all went back up to Ron's room. Hermione sat back down on Ron's bed.  
  
"It's great to see you," said Harry. Hermione blushed. Ron raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It's good to see you too," said Hermione.  
  
"So. . .," said Ron. He looked tense.  
  
"Oh, congratulations on becoming Prefects," said Hermione. She smiled at them both.  
  
"Yeah, you too," said Harry, grinning.  
  
"Harry? Can I talk to you?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Harry replied. They booth looked at Ron, waiting for him to leave the room. Ron scowled and left (A/N: How very Percy-ish).  
  
"Um, why do you keep smiling at me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, well, I was hoping to ask for a favor from you," Harry replied.  
  
"Yes?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I-I was wondering if y-you could. . ."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
". . .hang out with Cho and find out if she likes me," Harry finished. By the way Harry was acting, she thought it would be something much more important.  
  
"Uh, why?" asked Hermione. Harry just stared at her.  
  
"Please? For me?" asked Harry. This conversation sounded like something out of a really bad movie.  
  
"Yeah. . .I guess. Only for a few weeks though," said Hermione. Harry gave her a big smile and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Harry?" asked Hermione. Harry looked at her.  
  
"Are you gay?" Harry looked bewildered.  
  
"Um, no," Harry replied confusingly. Harry and Hermione walked downstairs to find where Ron was.  
  
"We'll be having lunch in 5 minutes," said Mrs. Weasley. The three walked to the backyard where a table was already set yp. They all sat down in a chair. The table was already covered with four large bowls of chicken noodle soup, bacon sandwiches, three pitchers of lemonade, and for dessert, chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream (I get so hungry thinking about it). Mrs. Weasley came out with a huge bowl of Caesar's salad. When everybody came out, they all dug in until their stomachs where beyong full.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Wow! That was the longest chapter I've every written. Please r/r soon!! 


	3. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter Two: The Hogwarts Express  
  
A/N: So, do y'all like my story so far? Apparently not, because no one is reviewing. I have a theory. Maybe you ARE reading. . .but you're just not reviewing. I need to know! Please. . .?  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I AM J.K. Rowling. I am currently living with my husband and family in Edinburgh. It's the good life. . .J/K (hey! J.K., J/K. . .weird). Of course I'm not J.K. I'm wouldn't be able to come up with all of the names for the books, shops, candies, etc. Oh, well.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ron! Fred! George! Ginny! Hermione! Harry!" yelled the loud voice of Mrs. Weasley. It was only 8:15 a.m. The Hogwarts Express would be leaving in a matter of hours and minutes. Ron and Harry dressed into some Muggle clothes and quickly walked downstairs to the kitchen. The wonderful aromas overwhelmed them. On the table were platters of fried eggs, bacon, sausages, and buttered toast. Pitchers of orange juice and milk were on the table as well. They sat down at the table, soon joined by Fred and George.  
  
"Morning, all," said George.  
  
"Morning," said Mr. Weasley. They all started eating wgeb Hermione and Ginny walked in. All of the guys' jaws dropped (except for Mr. Weasley since he's married and Percy. . .because who knows why). Hermione looked even more different-and prettier- then she did the previous day. Harry was lost for words. Hermione's hair wasn't curly but slightly wavy and tousled with lots of shine. Her brown eyes seemed to sparkle. She had put shimmery sky blue eye shadow on her eyelids. Her cheeks were fresh and rosy. Her lips were saturated with shimmering pink lip gloss (OK, a little TOO much detail). She smiled at Ron and Harry, exposing her straight, super-white teeth. Harry, Ron, Fred, and George smiled back. Ginny shot Hermione a slightly jealous look. There wasn't a lot of room at the breakfast table so George shoved Ron out of his chair to make room for Hermione. She raised an eyebrow and sat down in between George and Harry.  
  
"You look great, Hermione!" slipped from Harry's mouth.  
  
"Yeah, you look hot!" exclaimed George. Percy looked at him like he was preposterous. Hermione started blushing furiously, making her already rosy cheeks cherry red.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said calmly (or at least she tried to be). "She did it with MY help, you know," said Ginny. All of the guys looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Um, sure Ginny," said Fred. She glared at him.  
  
"Uh, she did help me," said Hermione. All of the guys' heads nodded in agreement. Ginny rolled her eyes. She sighed and started eating her buttered toast.  
  
"Oh, stop gawking at Hermione, already," snapped Mrs. Weasley. She put five sausages and four strips of bacon onto Harry's plate. She put three slices of bread on top of it. Then, she sat down and started eating with the rest of them.  
  
"Did you pack all of your school supplies and books?" asked Mrs. Weasley. They all nodded their heads.  
  
"We'll be taking the Ministry cars in a half an hour," said Mr. Weasley. It was already 9:00 p.m.  
  
"We'll spend the extra time. . .well, I'm sure you can just wait on the train," said Mrs. Weasley. When breakfast was over (about 15 minutes later), everyone went to get their bags and suitcases and Percy left to go to work. They all walked outside and went into the Ministry cars. They drove and drove. . .  
  
~*~  
  
"Mum, we'll be OK," said Ginny. Mrs. Weasley smiled and gave her a hug.  
  
"Of course you will, dear," she replied. Ginny crossed onto Platform 9 ¾.  
  
"Bye Mrs. Weasley," said Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Hope you two have a wonderful school year," said Mrs. Weasley. She gave them both big hugs. They smiled as they walked onto Platform 9 ¾, together.  
  
~*~  
  
"THERE you are! What took you so long?" said Ron.  
  
"Oh, just a big crowd of people, you know," Hermione replied grinning. They all went onto the train and looked for an empty compartment. When they all found one, they sat down and started talking.  
  
"Anything off the trolley, dears?" asked the gray-headed woman who always walked with the trolley, selling beverages and candies.  
  
"Cauldron Cakes and Pumpkin Juice please," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, me too," said Ron.  
  
"And, me," said Hermione. They all paid her and she handed the cakes and juice to them. They started talking again and eating when a cold, drawling voice said,  
  
"Ah, Potty, the Weasel, and Mudbl-" But then he stopped and stared and Hermione. Draco Malfoy (yeah, I know you were wondering when he would come in) was speechless.  
  
"H-hermione," he stuttered.  
  
"What? Not Granger. . .or Mudblood?" Hermione asked angrily.  
  
"You look. . .great," said Draco. She blushed even though she hated Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well, you look terrible, like usual," Hermione snapped at him. He shrugged and just gawked at her. She got up and shoved him out of the compartment, closing the door and locking it.  
  
"What a weirdo," said Hermione. They both nodded.  
  
"But, I must admit, he's right. You DO look great," said Ron. Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione rolled her eyes and checked her watch.  
  
"We'll be at the carriages in. . .about 20 minutes," said Hermione. She started chomping on her Cauldron Cakes, try to avoid Harry and Ron, who were staring at her, misty smiles on their faces.  
  
~*~  
  
"We're here!" exclaimed Hermione. They were all already dressed in their school robes.  
  
"Another year at Hogwarts. . .with Snape," Harry said grimly.  
  
"Oh, damn. I can't take ANOTHER 3 YEARS at Hogwarts with Snape," Ron said angrily.  
  
"Well, every year you say you're not going to take his crap, but guess what? You do," Hermione said hastily. She walked out of the compartment. Ron and Harry quickly followed behind her.  
  
When they walked off of the train, they saw at least two dozen carriages waiting for the students. They found once that wasn't occupied and hopped in (well, not literally). They were about to close the door when a hand stopped the door. It was Draco.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" he asked, smiling at Hermione.  
  
"Yes, we do," said Ron.  
  
"Well, too bad. All of the other carriages are taken," he replied. Draco gave Ron a smirk and climbed into the carriage. He focused his attention onto Hermione.  
  
"So, how was your summer?" Draco asked, completely ignoring Ron and Harry. Hermione looked at Harry with a panicked look on her face. She mouthed, "Play along."  
  
"Well, I got myself a boyfriend," she said. She smiled and glanced at Harry.  
  
"Oh, um, yeah," said Harry. Draco gave Hermione a jealous look.  
  
"And who IS this boyfriend?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"Harry, Harry Potter," Hermione said, grinning at Harry. Ron gave Harry and Hermione a confused look then realized what they were doing.  
  
"Yeah, they're a couple," said Ron.  
  
"Oh, right," said Draco, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry.  
  
"Well, prove it then," said Draco, smirking at Harry.  
  
"Wha-what?" asked Hermione.  
  
"You heard me. Prove it by kissing each other," said Draco. Hermione's eyes widened. Harry gave her the same look of horror. Hermione slowly leaned in towards Harry. They both closed their eyes tightly and leaned in. Their kiss was short, but sweet. Amazingly, it wasn't as bad as Harry or Hermione thought it would be. They quickly stopped and leaned back into their seats.  
  
"That was a half-assed kiss," said Draco, "I'll show you a REAL one." He quickly leaned in and gave Hermione a deep, slightly wet kiss. She was so surprised that she slapped his face, leaving a big red mark on his cheek.  
  
"My GOD woman!" Draco exclaimed, clutching his cheek. "You can slap!" She smirked at him and crossed her legs. She got out a book and started reading her 890 page book (same ol' 'Mione). Draco wouldn't stop touching his cheek, Harry was staring outside, and Ron was eating Cauldron Cakes. Life was normal again.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: So, didja like the chapter? It's weird. I never write long chapters on my other story but my last two chapters (including this one) have been over 1,000 words. I only have 2 reviews and I'm very mad. Grr. . .see? 


	4. Odor Potions and Super Stinky Draco

Chapter Four: Odor Potions and Super Stinky Draco  
  
A/N: I'm so happy! I got another review *tear*. I feel so loved. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
~*~  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I'm sure you're all excited to be back at school," said Professor Dumbledore. "I'd like to congratulate the students that have been made Prefects and I would like to also congratulate the new Head Boy and Girl, Roger Davies and Alexia Jaden, Now, you may all eat and enjoy the feast!" Everyone gave a big applause as food appeared on the long tables. Ron's eyes widened at the plates of roast duck, mashed potatoes, fried chicken, vegetables, pork chops, and breads. There were boats of gravy and large bowls of different soups. There were also small plates of candy and small bowls with chocolate mousses.  
  
"Food. . .so good. . .so rich. . .and juicy," said Ron. "Ron, you have serious problems," said Harry. "Um, ok," said Hermione. Harry looked up at the teachers' table. There was an empty seat. Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Looks like there isn't a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher," said Harry. All of the DADA teachers had resigned or been fired. Just last year, an imposter of Mad-Eye Moody had come to Hogwarts in an attempt to bring Harry to Voldemort, the most powerful dark wizard in over a century.  
  
"Oh, well, that's odd," said Hermione. Ron nodded in agreement. Then, they saw a short figure move toward the teachers' table and sit down. This figure was a female. She had a long sheet of silver hair and crystal blue eyes. Harry's jaw dropped.  
  
"It's Fleur Delacour," Ron whispered. Almost everyone looked at the teachers' table and gaped. Almost all of them knew her from the Triwizard Tournament the previous year. She had competed for Beauxbatons, a magic school in France.  
  
"Oh no, not that shallow-" Hermione didn't get to finish what she was going to say. Professor Dumbledore interrupted her.  
  
"Ah, everyone! This is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. You may recognize her from last year at the Triwizard Tournament when she competed for Beauxbatons," he said. Fleur blushed and smiled at everyone. Harry looked over at Roger Davies, to see him smiling wildly.  
  
Fleur started walking toward the Gryffindor table. All of the guys she walked by started to stare at her dreamily. Hermione, Ron, and Harry knew that her Grandmother was part veela.  
  
"Ah, bonjour 'Arry," Fleur said in her thick French accent.  
  
"Um, hi Fleur," he said nervously.  
  
"Isn't zis wonderful? Me teaching 'ere, 'onestly," said Fleur. She then turned to Ron. "Ah, 'nd you 'Onald. I 'ant to 'hank you again for 'elping saving my 'ister Gabrielle." Ron's ears turned bright red.  
  
"Now, I 'ust go 'ind 'Oger 'Avies," said Fleur.  
  
"He's at the Ravenclaw table," said Ron, clearing his throat. Fleur smiled at him and walked to the Ravenclaw table and sat down with Roger Davies.  
  
Harry looked over at the Ravenclaw table and saw Cho. She looked extremely beautiful with her silky jet black hair, slightly tanned skin (probably from playing Quidditch so much), and bright blue eyes. He stared dreamily at her but then remembered how Hermione looked (SOMEONE'S a little shallow. . .). He smiled, thinking about Hermione and Cho.  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall ate and ate until their heart's desire was met. Everyone ate fourths', or even fifths' of the delicious food. Hermione was excited to be back at school. She wanted to go to her classes, do homework, and maybe, just maybe, get a boyfriend.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning, the sun shining into the girls' dormitories. She yawned and quickly got up and got dressed in her school robes. She used some Sleekeasy's Hair Potion to straighten her slightly wavy hair. She quickly put on some lip gloss and mascara and went down to the Gryffindor Common Room. She saw that it was empty. She quickly walked with her book bag to the Great Hall, where Ron and Harry were already sitting, eating breakfast.  
  
"Why didn't you wait for me?" Hermione screeched sleepily.  
  
"Well, you were taking so long and we were hungry," Ron said, his voice muffled by scrambled eggs and bacon. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down. She took her schedule from her bag and looked at it.  
  
"We have. . .Potions next," Hermione said dreadfully.  
  
"What? We always have it last though," said Harry.  
  
"Hell, no! We CAN'T have POTIONS with SNAPE," said Ron. He looked fury with anger.  
  
"The good thing is that it's only a half hour," Hermione said slightly happier. She stuffed a muffin into her mouth and hastily drank a small glass of orange juice. "It's in 5 minutes!" Harry and Ron quickly followed her and they all ran to Potions class.  
  
"You're late! 10 points from Gryffindor," Snape said, sneering. "Today, we will be brewing up Odor Potions. These potions make the victim smell horrible for up to five days." Snape grinned nastily at Neville, while Neville looked extremely nervous. He took out a few ingredients.  
  
"It all depends on how many ingredients you use and what color the potion is. For minimal odor, you have to use a orange Odor Potion. If you want medium odor, use a blue Odor Potion. And if you want the filthiest and most disgusting odor for up to five days, you need to use a black Odor Potion," Snape said nastily. "Now, I'll assign you all into groups of two." Harry immediately gravitated next to Hermione, seeing that she was the smartest person in the class.  
  
"I don't think so, Potter. Go sit next to. . .Pansy Parkinson. And, Granger, go sit next to Draco Malfoy," Snape said in an oily voice. Pansy whimpered as she moved away from Draco and next to Harry, glaring at him. Hermione looked disgusted. But, she slowly walked towards Draco and sat down. Draco smiled, not in a sneering manner, but sincerely. His pale blue eyes seemed to be sparkling (now, I'm just freaking you out, right?).  
  
"Now, to make the Odor Potions you need to take three cups of vinegar, half of a dirty sock, two tablespoons of mud, and some sauerkraut," said Snape. "You all might want to wear your dragonhide gloves." Hermione and Draco both put on their gloves and started measuring the items.  
  
"Mmm, I just LOVE the smell of sauerkraut in the morning," Draco said sarcastically. Hermione giggled lightly and Draco smiled at her. She immediately stopped. Her cheeks turned a light pink shade.  
  
"Vinegar and dirty socks are just a WONDERFUL combination, Draco," Hermione said jokingly.  
  
"Yeah, I have it everyday when I wake up," said Draco. They both put the ingredients in the jar.  
  
"No wonder you smell so bad, Dragon Breath," Hermione said. Draco looked highly affronted. After 10 minutes or so, Hermione and Draco were finished.  
  
"You look really pretty," said Draco.  
  
"Yeah, well, you know, I pretty myself up for you," Hermione said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I feel flattered," Draco said in a serious tone.  
  
"Longbottom! You dumb boy! Didn't you hear me at the beginning of the LESSON? Your potion is supposed to be ORANGE, BLUE, OR BLACK, not WHITE! You'd think that would penetrate through your thick skull!" Snape shouted at Neville, who was whimpering loudly. "Now," Snape said to the rest of the class, "one of you must test your Odor Potions on the other."  
  
"Um, well, I guess I'll get stinky then," said Draco, looking sad. "I spend so much on deodorant too." Draco turned away and when he wasn't looking, Hermione added a few more ingredients to make the Odor Potion turn from orange to black. She grinned wickedly.  
  
"Ok, you ready, Dragon Breath?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Yeah, put it on me," he said, still facing the other wall.  
  
"Ok!" exclaimed Hermione. He turned around and she threw the Odor Potion all over his hair and body.  
  
"What the HELL?" Draco asked furiously. "It was SUPPOSED to be ORANGE, not BLACK! Now, I'm going to stink for a week!" Hermione started gagging. So did everyone around Draco. No one else had made a black Odor Potion. Harry and Ron had both been sprayed with orange Odor Potions though but they smelled like they usually did, dirty and disgusting.  
  
"Actually, you'll stink for about five days," Hermione said sweetly.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Hermione! I owe you one!" said Draco. When Snape wasn't looking, he kissed her lips.  
  
"That was so DISGUSTING!" Hermione whispered loudly.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's revenge," Draco said.  
  
"Now, if you've been sprayed or drank the Odor Potion, come up here so I can give you the antidote," said Snape.  
  
"Oh, thank GOD!" Draco said happily.  
  
"Aw, too bad," Hermione said disappointed.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: So, didja like the chapter? Hopefully, you did. I posted this a little late but as long as it's good, it's OK, right? Well, I think it was good. Please review! 


	5. Draco's Girl

Chapter Five: Draco's Girl  
  
A/N: Wow! Thanks HPGirl12 for reviewing on all of my chapters and a special thanks to all of my reviewers! Hope you all enjoy this chapter and continue to read my story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. own Harry Potter. The only thing I own is this ickle story.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione looked out the window. It was 3:00 a.m. but she took no notice. She had been thinking about someone the whole night, Draco Malfoy. It wasn't that she didn't like him, but she didn't hate him either. He had changed a lot over the summer. Suddenly, he became nicer and just an all around better person. Hermione didn't want anyone to know how she thought that Draco was nice. . .It was like an alternate universe where nothing made sense. Hermione certainly didn't want to be his girlfriend, but she secretly hoped that he wouldn't get a girlfriend. Hermione suddenly saw two figures outside, by the lake. She tried to see who they were but it was just too dark. She then saw that they were inching closer and closer, until they kissed. She looked away and climbed back into bed. She tried to go back to sleep, thinking about the two people by the lake. Maybe it was the giant squid. . .  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, Mione. You look tired," said Harry. It was 8:00 a.m. and Hermione had just come down to breakfast.  
  
"Oh, well, I couldn't sleep last night," she said, yawning loudly.  
  
"Well, we saved you some bacon and eggs," said Ron, looking at the empty table. "Oh, well, oops." Hermione groaned and poured herself a glass of orange juice. She put the glass on the table beside her and took out her History of Magic book. She looked up and her eyes widened. She spilled her orange juice all over the tablecloth. Draco had his arm around Katelynd Preta. She just stared at them in shock. But then she realized who the couple by the lake was. It was Draco and Katelynd. They had kissed. Draco never told Hermione that he had a girlfriend. How long had they been together? And Draco had practically been flirting with Hermione ever since they came back to school. She couldn't stop staring at them, hugging and kissing. But, then, she forced herself to stop and she focused on cleaning up the orange juice.  
  
"Cleansio," she whispered, pointing her wand at the tablecloth and the juice was cleaned up. She continued her breakfast in silence.  
  
"Hey, Hermione? Are you OK? You've been pretty quiet this morning," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, you usually can't shut up," said Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes and got up. She quickly brushed by Draco and Katelynd. Draco was going to say hi but she walked away too quickly. Draco wondered what was wrong with Hermione. . .  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione quickly walked into the Gryffindor Common Room and into the girls' dormitories. She got her History of Magic book and Defense Against the Dark Arts book. She stuffed them both into her book bag. She looked into the mirror. Her hair was bushy again and her face wasn't adorned with makeup. She looked like she had all of her previous years at Hogwarts, except for when she was at the Yule Ball. Making herself up was such a hassle every morning anyway. Sure, she looked better when she was groomed but so many people paid attention to her and it was starting to get annoying. Hermione just wanted to fit in and be like everyone else. She hastily put her hair into a ponytail and put on some pink lip-gloss. She walked out of the dorm and into the Common Room. She saw that it was empty. She looked at her watch. History of Magic would be starting in a matter of minutes. She quickly raced out of the Common Room and started running to the HOM classroom.  
  
"No running in the corridors, Hermione!" exclaimed Roger Davies, the new Head Boy. "5 points from Gryffindor!" When Roger had walked away, she scowled and started running again. She ran to the classroom in the nick of time. Professor Binns wasn't yet in the classroom. Hermione joined Harry and Ron. She saw Draco and Katelynd sitting next to each other on the other side of the room. Draco waved but Hermione ignored it. She took out her History of Magic book. Suddenly, Professor Binns walked in through the chalkboard.  
  
"Hello class. Please flip to page 35. Today, we will be studying about House Elfs," said Professor Binns. Harry and Ron grinned at Hermione. The previous year, she had started S.P.E.W., the Stand Against Elfish Welfare. Hermione looked slightly angry. She could've used this information the previous year.  
  
"House Elves are." and so, Professor Binns continued with his lesson (A/N: Sorry, too lazy to write a lesson out). Everyone took notes and several people nearly fell asleep.  
  
"All right, you may all leave now," said Professor Binns.  
  
"Thank god," Ron muttered. Hermione giggled. The three (Harry, Hermione, and Ron) all left the classroom when Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Draco.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, can we talk?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure, Malfoy," she said.  
  
"Privately. . ." Draco said to Harry and Ron. Ron scowled and left reluctantly.  
  
"Are you OK?" he asked.  
  
"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Hermione said. Draco shrugged. She opened her mouth but then closed it again.  
  
"You might've noticed my new girlfriend, Kat-"  
  
"Yeah, I noticed," Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Are you all right with that?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? It's not like we're dating," Hermione said confusingly.  
  
"Well, OK then," said Draco. "I have to go walk Katelynd to Charms now. See you there?" Hermione simply nodded her head. He quickly walked off and joined Katelynd.  
  
The truth was, Hermione wasn't all right with Draco dating Katelynd. She was, though she wouldn't admit it, slightly jealous. He had been flirting with her one day and the next, he had a girlfriend. Hermione was confused by these new set of feelings for Draco. She didn't understand why she felt like this. Oh well.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: So. . .how was the chapter? Horrible? OK? Horribly Good? I don't think it was good. I'm kind of stuck on ideas but I'll get through it. Btw, if you can, please give me some IDEAS! I'll probably use them and credit them to you so if you want your name in a fanfic, go ahead and shoot 'em at me (NOT literally!). BYE!! 


	6. The Astronomy Tower

Chapter Six: The Astronomy Tower  
  
A/N: I didn't get any reviews on my last chapter. I thought you guys would pull through. Guess it just wasn't good enough for y'all. (Starts crying frantically) Hope you like this chapter at least. . .  
  
Disclaimer: You'd think y'all would know by know that I'm not J.K. Rowling and that I don't own any Harry Potter characters or places. The only thing I own is my life, dignity, and this fan fiction.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco met Katelynd Preta after his Potions class. Even though he wouldn't admit it to the other Slytherins, he was flirting with Hermione Granger in Potions. Draco accidentally bumped into Kate as he was walking into the History of Magic classroom. They sat down together and talked to each other, under Professor Binn's lesson. It turns out that Kate was a Ravenclaw 5th year. They found out that they both had a lot of common interests and after hanging out for what it seems like hours, Draco asked Katelynd to be his girlfriend. He knew it was sudden but they just instantly clicked.  
  
Draco Malfoy was sitting in the Astronomy tower on a chilly Friday night. He was up there, studying the glowing stars. Ever since he was a kid, he had always loved watching the stars, wondering if he would ever go up to space. And, of course, Astronomy had been his favorite school subject ever since 3rd year. Draco started to write down his Astronomy homework when he heard the door open.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't know anyone was up here. . ." Draco heard a voice say. He turned around and standing there was Hermione. Hermione walked closer to him.  
  
"Oh, it's you," said Hermione. Draco nodded his head.  
  
"What do you mean, it's me??" Draco asked confused. Hermione didn't answer. She just stared at him with her cold, chocolate brown eyes. "Are you mad at me or something?"  
  
"No," Hermione said meekly. She bit her lip. "Maybe I should go." Draco shook his head.  
  
"No, please don't. I need some company," said Draco. Hermione sat down next to Draco and smiled.  
  
"Draco?" said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, Mione?" asked Draco.  
  
"When did you meet Katelynd?" she asked.  
  
"Yesterday after Potions. I will seek revenge on you for drenching me with that black Odor Potion. . ." Draco replied. Hermione giggled but stopped when Draco looked into her eyes. She immediately turned away and started staring at the stars.  
  
"The stars are beautiful tonight. But yet again, they always are," Hermione said quietly. Draco nodded his head and smiled.  
  
"You look really beautiful tonight. But yet again, you always do," Draco said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Now, Dragon Breath, was that a pick-up line?" Hermione asked teasingly. Draco smiled and nodded. "Now, that is sick and wrong. You have a girlfriend. Draco simply shrugged. Draco slowly leaned in until he was an inch away from Hermione's face. He was about to kiss her when she turned away. He ended up kissing her hair.  
  
"Uh, I have to go now," said Hermione, blushing furiously. She quickly ran out of the Astronomy tower. Draco sat still, shocked and confused.  
  
~*~  
  
"What's up with you, Hermione?" asked Harry. He looked concerned. It was a Saturday morning and they were all in the Great Hall, eating breakfast.  
  
"Oh, me? Nothing, Harry," said Hermione.  
  
"Do you remember what I asked you at the Burrow and you agreed to?" he asked. Hermione searched her mind and remembered.  
  
"But, Harry, we have nothing in common," Hermione said.  
  
"But you agreed. . ." said Harry.  
  
"Well, I know that. . ." she replied. Harry looked at her with puppy- dog eyes. "Oh, well, fine Harry. You're so weird sometimes." Harry grinned excitedly.  
  
"You better start now, Mione," said Harry. Hermione gulped and started to walk over to the Ravenclaw table, where Cho Chang was sitting with Padma Patil, Katelynd Preta, Phoebe Clearwater, and Andie Brickall.  
  
"Hey Cho, Kate, Phoebe, Andie," said Hermione.  
  
"Uh, aren't you Hermione Granger?" asked Katelynd. Hermione nodded her head and sat down.  
  
"Hey Hermione. What brings you to the Ravenclaw table?" asked Cho.  
  
"Oh, well, no offense to them, but the Gryffindor girls can get so [I]boring[/I]," Hermione replied. All of the girls laughed.  
  
"Well, anyway, we're talking about boys we have crushes on," said Phoebe, giggling.  
  
"Phoebe was just telling us who she liked," Padma said with a smirk. Phoebe turned bright red.  
  
"Um, actually, I really think Ron Weasley's cute," said Phoebe, blushing furiously.  
  
"Ron?! He's one of my best friends!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, we noticed," said Kate, "We thought you always liked him or Harry." Hermione started blushing.  
  
"Well, personally, I like Seamus Finnigan. Er, his accent is really cute," said Andie.  
  
"And, of course, Draco's my boyfriend, so I like him a lot," said Kate.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Hermione muttered under her breath.  
  
"What was that, Hermione?" asked Cho.  
  
"Oh, nothing," said Hermione. "So, who do you like Cho?" Hermione wanted to get it over with.  
  
"Oh, no one in particular," Cho replied. Hermione nodded her head.  
  
"I think that Roger Davies is a hottie!" said Padma. They all started laughing. They were pretty sure he could hear them perfectly, seeing that he was three seats away from Padma. "What? Well, he is."  
  
"So, Hermione, do you like anyone?" asked Kate, a smile on her face.  
  
"Not right now. All of the guys here are too weird," said Hermione. They all laughed at her comment. But then. Hermione thought about Draco. He wasn't too bad. But, of course, Hermione couldn't say this in front of Draco's girlfriend.  
  
"Uh, girls, we have. . .Muggle Studies next," said Kate.  
  
"Well, it was nice seeing you, Hermione," said Cho.  
  
"Yeah," said Andie and Padma.  
  
"Bye," said Phoebe and Kate. Hermione waved and walked back over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Well?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, what?" said Hermione. She walked to Herbology, thinking about their conversation.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Wow. . .that was a short chapter! Well, anyway, please review and don't do drugs (or drink)! 


	7. An Interesting Conversation

Chapter Seven: An Interesting Conversation  
  
A/N: Yay! I have 27 reviews (that's pretty high compared to my standards, lol)! Thank you all SO MUCH for reviewing! Kisses (mwah)! Lol! Well, anyway, I hope you continue to read and review my hard work (i.e. my stories). Oh, and I'm VERY SORRY for not posting earlier! Sorry!!!  
  
Oh, and if you want to read a story aboout Harry P. as a Slytherin, go check out 'The Life of a Slytherin' by yours truly.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Nuff said.  
  
~*~  
  
The next week went by well. Hermione continued to hang out with Cho and her friends and they all had lots of fun talking and hanging out. Draco had a few more dates with Katelynd and was very happy, or so he thought.  
  
Rinnnnggggg!! It was the shrill sound of his alarm clock. He quickly turned it off. And so started an ordinary day for Draco Malfoy. He quickly put on a black shirt and a pair of jeans. Today there would be another Hogsmeade trip and it was one of the only times to be away from Kate. It wasn't that he didn't LIKE her but sometimes she was so . . . clingy. Plus, she would be staying at school to do homework for Potions and Divination, her two worst subjects. That meant he could possibly talk to Hermione. He had noticed her hanging out with Kate and her friends lately. He wondered why.  
  
Draco stuffed a handful of galleons, sickles, and knuts, into his pockets and walked out to the Great Hall. The Great Hall was already filled with students eating breakfast. Draco quickly walked over to the Ravenclaw table and smiled to himself, seeing Hermione sitting next to Cho Chang.  
  
"Hey babe," Draco said, kissing Katelynd's cheek.  
  
"Oh, hey Draco. What brings you here?" Kate said.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to hang out with my girl," Draco said, smiling. Draco could see Hermione pretending to gag behind her book. Then, she gave them both a forced smile.  
  
"So, who's going to Hogsmeade today?" Hermione said in an abnormally high voice.  
  
"I am," said Padma, Andie, Cho, and Draco.  
  
"I can't. I have tons of homework," said Katelynd and Phoebe. Draco smiled at Hermione.  
  
"So, Mione, we should really get together and hang out. It surprises me how little we know about each other," Draco said hopefully, still smiling.  
  
"Er, OK?" Hermione said, slightly confused.  
  
"So, see you later, Kate?" said Draco.  
  
"Yeah, bye Draco," Kate said as Draco left.  
  
"My god, he's so gullible," said Andie.  
  
"Um, what?" Hermione said, very confused.  
  
"Oh Hermione, for being so smart, sometimes you can be really dumb," Katelynd said, laughing. All of the girls except Cho and Hermione joined her.  
  
"Kate, tell her," said Phoebe, smirking slightly.  
  
"The only reason I'm going out with Malfoy is because his family is rich. You didn't honestly think I liked him, did you?" Kate said, showing Hermione her emerald ring. "Courtesy of Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Honestly, why would you do that to the poor guy?" Cho asked in his defense.  
  
"He treated me like crap for FOUR YEARS, Cho. Just because I'm a halfblood," Kate said firmly, a fury in her eyes.  
  
"What exactly are you planning to do, Kate?" Hermione asked, slightly concerned about Draco.  
  
"Hmm, I'll probably make him fall in love with me then dump him in front of the entire school at the Halloween Ball," Katelynd said mischievously.  
  
"Halloween Ball?" asked Cho, slightly confused.  
  
"Yeah, I heard from old McGonagall that we're having one," Kate replied. "So, we have a month to prepare."  
  
"Well, I wonder who'll ask me," said Padma, eyeing Roger Davies and smiling dreamily.  
  
"Don't keep your hopes up, Padma," said Phoebe. "Roger's probably going with Fleur." Padma muttered something that sounded oddly like "Bitch!"  
  
"Isn't that against the rules? A teacher dating a student?" Hermione said. Padma lightly cackled.  
  
"Then she'll be forced to break up with him." Padma said quite cheerfully.  
  
"Hmm . . . I heard that there's going to be a singing contest at the ball," said Andie. Andie was practically the Gossip Girl of Hogwarts. She knew almost everything about everyone and was practically never wrong about the gossip she shared and the rumors she spread. Hermione immediately remembered the singing lessons she had taken before she had gone to Hogwarts. Then she remembered that one horribly dreadful night . . .  
  
~FLASHBACK - 1989~  
  
"Are you ready, Hermione, dear?" asked Mrs. Granger, spraying Hermione's hair with liberal amounts of hairspray.  
  
"Yes, Mum," Hermione said. Hermione had taken singing lessons ever since she was 5 and she was now. She was nervous for this particular singing contest because her crush, Danny would be there. She gulped as she looked out at the audience. "Mum, why are there so many people?"  
  
"Because they're all here to see you, sweetie," said Mr. Granger, walking over to Hermione.  
  
"Aren't you excited?" asked Mrs. Granger. Hermione gulped again.  
  
"Er, I guess so," Mione said nervously. Hermione smoothed down her dress.  
  
"And, now, Miss Hermione Granger!" exclaimed the emcee. There was a loud applause as Hermione walked out onto the stage. There were so many things racing through her mind. 'How will I do?' 'Will they like me?' "WHY won't my hair calm DOWN!?' 'I hope they can't see up my skirt.'  
  
"I-I will be singing 'Castle On A Cloud' from the play, Les Miserables," Hermione said. She cleared her throat as the piano started playing. . .  
  
T-there is a castle on a cloud  
  
I like to go there in my sleep  
  
A-aren't any floors for me to sweep  
  
N-not on my castle on a cloud  
  
There is a room that's full of toys  
  
There are a hundred boys and-  
  
And she fainted. She simply stopped singing and fainted. As she recovered, she could hear the faint sound of laughing . . .  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
"So, who's entering?" asked Kate, looking at all of them.  
  
"Er, I will," said Phoebe.  
  
"Count me in," said Padma, grinning wickedly.  
  
"I'd rather not," said Cho, blushing.  
  
"Uh, me too," Hermione said nervously.  
  
"I will, because you know, I have a great voice," Andie said sarcastically.  
  
"I will. Why aren't you entering Cho . . . Hermione?" asked Padma.  
  
"Er, singing's not my thing," Cho said simply.  
  
"Yeah, singing is a thing of my past," Hermione said, growing red.  
  
"Er, right," said Phoebe.  
  
"Uh, I gotta go to DADA class now. 'Bye," said Hermione. They all waved as Hermione got up and rushed out of the Great Hall. She started singing quietly when she bumped into someone . . .  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Hmm . . . how was this chapter? A bit boring, if you ask me (yet again, I always say that). Now, make me happy and click the ickle box in the left-hand corner. Then, go check out my other stories (though 'When Your Eyes Say It' is crappy at first, it gets better . . . er, at chapter 11, that is). Toodles! 


End file.
